The Road to Forgiveness
by HikaInStyle
Summary: Itachi's been on the run from Akatsuki for two years now. In exchange for help in the war, Dumbledore hired him as a teacher. All this is about to change however when Team 7 come to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**

**The Road To Forgiveness**

**Prologue  
**

"You've finally lost it."

"Ninjas Albus?"

"The Dark Lord will know about this. He has contacts with the ninja world too."

Albus held up a hand. Everything went silent. He fixed his gaze upon the youngest member there, who was staring at the paper given with calculating eyes.

"Itachi?" Dumbledore asked.

Itachi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know…it could work…it all depends on who you have."

Severus snorted.

"You may think of yourself as a ninja, Itachi, but the Dark Lord has connections with the strongest ninjas known to man."

Itachi ignored him.

"Of course the Dark Lord will have ninja too. Missing nin probably. Worst case scenario he has Akatsuki." Itachi absentmindedly twisted the ring on his finger.

Albus gazed at him critically.

"Can you defeat them?"

Itachi suddenly looked up, square into his eyes.

"For all our sakes, I hope so,"

McGonagall spluttered loudly.

"I don't think that is the point Albus. Ninjas? Here? It'll be chaos."

Albus smiled gaily at her.

"On the contrary Minerva. Ninjas are civilized people. Why just look at Itachi here!"

McGonagall flushed a deep colour red.

"I didn't mean to insinuate that they were uncivilized, I just meant that we can't have restless men around the place. How would we ever explain it to the ministry? They're evaluating us this year."

Albus opened his mouth to answer her but was cut off by Severus.

"We don't need men McGonagall. Children fight as well as adults in their society." He leant forward. "Albus I don't think you know what you're getting into. The Dark Lord had a Ninja apprentice for about a month a couple of years ago. In that time the boy had surpassed many wizard's skill in a lifetime. He was fourteen."

"Thirteen," murmured Itachi.

"What?" spat Severus.

"He was thirteen."

Severus glared at him.

"The point is, if a boy is that good, how good would a ninja adult be? The Dark Lord will only know the best."

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"He may know the best. But can he afford the best? Many of the strongest ninjas are uninterested in other's affairs."

Severus snorted.

"And you would know anything about this?" He choked as Itachi held him against a wall on the other side of the room.

"I know you don't believe me, _Severus_," he spat the name like it was dirt, "but your constant nagging is beginning to wear me down and if you don't want to be dead by daybreak I suggest you stop it."

Everyone held their breath. Sometimes it was hard to remember what Itachi was really like when he was acting like everyone else.

"Put him down Itachi," Dumbledore said calmly. Itachi sneered, before dropping him on the floor and turning on his heel. Severus got up and dusted himself down before also returning to his seat. They glared at each other across the table.

"What will the ninja be doing while they are here?" Lupin asked. Albus smiled relieved. Finally, someone who was going to go along with his idea.

"They will be undercover in Fifth year, protecting Harry and gathering Intel from the death eater sons and daughters." It sounded crude when he said it aloud.

There were heads nodding around the table.

Itachi steepled his fingers.

"Who are you asking?"

This was the question Albus had been dreading.

"I actually took the liberty of asking around and have decided, if we do decide to take this plan of action, to hire ninjas from Konoha," Albus paused here, looking around at the sea of faces. Most didn't react to the name at all although Sirius looked puzzled as if trying to work out a complicated problem. It was Itachi and Severus however whom he was most interested in. Severus hadn't reacted at all but Itachi had suddenly frozen. He understood how he felt. Everyone knew Itachi in the shinobi nations. After all, who hadn't heard of him? But Konoha had the special grudge on him. This was going to be tough on him. And it would only get tougher when he realised who he was hiring. If Albus had ever had a reason to fear for his life, it was now.

He quickly continued, before Itachi had a chance to intervene.

"I have discussed it with the Hokage and she has decided, that if we were to hire them, she would send a Miss Sakura Haruno, a Mr Naruto Uzumaki, and a Mr Sasuke Uchiha."

The effect was immediate. Both Itachi and Severus had jumped up from their seats and were shouting at him.

"Uchiha? That's the name of the Dark Lord's apprentice. What the hell are you thinking?"

"You can't invite them here! I'll be killed, and Konoha sure as hell won't accept your proposal once they realise I'm here,"

Albus sighed, showing his age.

"I'm afraid I have no choice. Tsunade chose, and I think it would do you and your brother good."

Itachi spluttered, incredulous.

"Good? Good?! I've been running from the kid for seven years now! He wants to kill me! What the hell are you taking?!"

"Brother?" Mrs Weasley questioned looking between Albus and Itachi. Itachi groaned, sitting down with a thump.

"Now look what you've done."

"You chose to keep it a secret," Dumbledore replied.

"What brother?" Severus asked urgently, "You don't have a brother."

Itachi looked away.

"This is not what we should be discussing."

"No. It matters. What brother. I thought your whole family died," Severus sneered at him.

"Severus!" Mrs Weasley gasped. They both ignored her.

"So who is it? Uchiha or Uzumaki? Should have guessed Itachi wasn't your real name."

Itachi pushed his chair back, away from Severus' close survey.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Silence followed his departure.

"Severus did you really have to?" Mrs Weasley asked softly after a couple of seconds. Severus roughly pulled his chair around to face Dumbledore who was watching the display with a look of resign.

"So who is it?"

Dumbledore shook his head. Sirius glared at Severus.

"Shut up. You have no idea what it feels like to have a brother that hates you. One that joined the wrong side. You have no right to say those things to him."

Albus looked down at his hands.

"Sirius, please." He sat up again as Sirius fell silent. "We still have a lot to discuss. First off, are we all agreed on the ninjas?"

They drew a vote, winning by the majority. The ninjas were coming to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**The Road to Forgiveness**

**Chapter 1**

"Naruto! HEY NARUTO!!" Kiba yelled. Naruto didn't turn around. Kiba growled. He didn't have time for this. He had to be at the vets to pick up his niece in approximately two minutes. Why wouldn't the stupid idiot turn around? He ran after him before skidding to stop right in front.

"Naruto, for God's sake. Stop."

Naruto grinned at him.

"Kiba! How are you?"

Kiba growled, bearing his fangs. Naruto took the hint and held his hands up.

"Whoa there calm down."

"Hokage wants to see you. Now," Kiba growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh," Naruto said, "Better go then. Nice seeing you." He grinned to himself as he could literally feel Kiba flipping the finger behind him.

He met up with Sakura at the entrance of the Hokage Tower.

"You got called up to see the old hag as well then?"

Sakura bonked him playfully on the head.

"Don't call Master that Idiot,"

Naruto pouted.

"That hurt,"

Sakura ignored him. They walked up the twisting staircase in silence, coming to stop in front of two huge doors that led into the Hokage's office. Raising her hand, Sakura gave a sharp tap. She almost fell through the door when it swung open. Blushing deeply, she recovered her balance (after bonking Naruto on the head for laughing at her), only to stop dead at the room's inhabitants. There standing in the corner of the room was Sasuke, wearing a huge hat with a huge capital D on it. She inhaled quickly, turning to the other inhabitant for answers.

"Oi Sakura would you move out of the way already," yelled an obnoxious voice behind her. She jumped out of her skin.

"Naruto?"

He pushed his face right up into hers.

"What?"

"SHUT UP!"

He closed his mouth. She smiled daintily, and then stepped out of the way. It was almost comical the way Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He leapt at him, only to be slammed down on to the desk by Tsunade. The desk broke.

"Owww," he complained rubbing his head, "That hurt old hag, did you have to do it so hard?"

Tsunade smacked him again.

"Don't call me that Idiot. Sasuke is here to help you on your next mission as he has previous experience. Here are you mission files. Dismissed."

Naruto and Sakura gaped at her. Was that all she was going to say? Obviously, since she had just got out a sake bottle and was working through it quite quickly.

"Old hag…" Naruto tried.

"Dismissed," She repeated, narrowing her eyes at him. They quickly got out. That old woman could be scary when she wanted to.

As soon as they were out of her sight Naruto leapt at Sasuke again. The hat had disappeared long before.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard?" he growled, swiping at his face.

Sasuke just smirked.

"Your Hokage sought out my help in this next mission. Seemed to think you weren't enough,"

Naruto growled.

"As if," he sobered quickly, "Are you staying?"

Sasuke took longer to answer that one, and he carefully looked away whilst replying.

"I don't know."

Sakura pulled him into a tight hug.

"Please stay,"

He grimaced, gently removing her arms from around him. Sakura stepped back, carefully hiding her face with one hand.

Naruto coughed loudly.

"Mission?" he asked. Sasuke gave him a condescending stare.

"Not here idiot."

"Shut up bastard."

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

"SHUT UP!"

There was silence for a few minutes.

"My house then?"

They arrived at Naruto's house a couple of minutes later. Sasuke and Sakura immediately turned their nose up at it.

"This is where you live? It's a pigsty! Don't you ever tidy up?"

Naruto flushed a bright red. He hastily picked up a random ramen pot of the floor.

"Don't we have a mission?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Way to subtly change the subject. Sakura seemed to be thinking this too, but she just turned to look at him expectantly.

Naruto smirked smugly at him.

"Well bastard?"

Sasuke smirked right back.

"Hold on," He grabbed them both by the collar and apparated away.

* * *

Itachi paced around his office restlessly. They were to be here soon. This was the critical moment. If everything went wrong…well… Konoha would probably declare war on them and then they'd be in an even worse position. And it would be all his fault. He was so immersed in his thoughts he almost missed the withered hand that appeared in his fireplace.

It was time.

He grabbed his outer robe and made his way to the Great Hall. Albus was to talk to them first then introduce them to all the staff members. Including him. At least he wasn't walking to the gallows alone.

* * *

Severus took a long swig of the drink. He'd need it for the night ahead. Albus was barmy indeed. Inviting those _things_ here, especially the Dark Lord's own apprentice – well previous apprentice. But the thought still counted.

He checked his watch. Looked like it was time to go. Taking one last swig, he swept out the door.

* * *

The three of them crashed onto floor when they landed. Sasuke was panting with the effort of it but still managing to smirk at Naruto as he jumped up in outrage.

"Stupid bastard, what did you do? I said mission details not a little jump out of the window…."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _That's_ what he thought happened? He grimaced as a new wave of pain hit him.

Sakura was immediately at his side.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke struggled vainly to keep his smirk in place.

"Just a little pain to teach me not to apparate with passengers over such a distance," he gasped again as another wave of pain hit him.

Sakura place two green hands on his body.

"Better?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, the creases on his face smoothing out.

Naruto snorted.

"I bet you just made that up for sympathy bastard."

Sakura gasped.

"Naruto!"

"Ha! Still the same idiot then?"

Naruto remained quiet for a few minutes.

"I missed you. We all did."

Sasuke averted his eyes.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?"

"You shouldn't be," Naruto growled.

Sasuke brought his hand up to his head.

"No," he sighed, "I shouldn't be."

The air was tense around them.

Sakura coughed self-consciously. She turned red as they both turned to stare at her.

"Um, do either of you know where we are?"

* * *

By the time Itachi arrived, all the other staff members were already there. Minerva gave him a disapproving stare as he sat down.

Once he was sat down Albus tapped his glass. The gossiping staff members went silent.

"As you know, the ninjas will be here soon so I want to give you a word of warning. Don't do anything that will annoy them in any way. The ways they will get revenge may be more gruesome than you will believe. Also, two of them won't know anything about magic when they get here, so try not to alarm them. Finally, one of them was the Dark Lord's apprentice a couple of years ago so keep an eye out for him. That is all."

He sat down again.

"But Albus, how are we to tell which one he is?" Minerva asked.

Itachi smirked darkly.

"Oh you'll be able to tell alright."

He slowly placed the hood over his head.

* * *

Naruto looked around.

"Hey where are we?"

Sakura bonked him on the head.

"That's what I just said Idiot!"

"Oww, I'm losing brain cells here!"

"You didn't have any to start with."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. How had they not been killed already?

He stepped into the middle of them and pointed.

"That is where our client lives."

Naruto and Sakura both turned to look. They were standing in the shade of a giant gate.

"They live in a gate?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began walking towards the castle. The other two quickly followed.

* * *

Severus sat up in his seat as the great doors opened. They were here. He stared as the three entered the room, looking so small in comparison. He stared at the dark haired one, who brought up his eyes to meet his.

He vaguely registered Albus welcoming them to Hogwarts telling them to sit down, his eyes fixed upon the boy. Uchiha's face slowly contorted into a smirk.

* * *

Sasuke ran his eyes down the members of staff completely ignoring his companions. He recognised a few, McGonagall, Flitwick; there was also a strange man in a hood, but the person who caught his eye was sitting to the left of the huge chair in the middle.

Severus Snape. Inside death eater to Voldemort. He smirked as he met the man's eyes.

He made his way to one of the chairs gestured to, sitting down with a huge flourish. Well, he had to make a good impression, and they obviously knew of his involvement in the Dark arts.

Naruto and Sakura sat down beside him, gazing curiously around them. Sasuke kept his eyes on Dumbledore. He suddenly leant forward, then looked on amusement as the staff all reached for their wand.

Dumbledore on the other hand, didn't move and continued to smile gaily.

"To business then," he gestured to the other two, who were now paying attention, "they don't know anything, so I'm leaving that to you to sort out."

Naruto stood up.

"What the Hell are you talking about you bastard?!"

Sasuke sighed mentally. Trust the idiot to ruin his image.

"Sit down Naruto."

This unfortunately only seemed to get Naruto even more wound up.

"And why the Hell should I do that?!"

Dumbledore fortunately chose this moment to intervene before it all turned bloody.

"How about we introduce each other first." It wasn't a question.

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto who had sat down again looking disgruntled. Sakura was staring at him, looking as if she was trying to figure him out.

"Fine. As I'm sure you're all aware, I am Uchiha Sasuke, I was an apprentice of the Dark Lord for a short while. My companions are Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura."

Albus smiled.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Albus Dumbledore, and these are my staff members." He gestured to each in turn. "Professor Sinistra, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape…"

He stopped as he came to the last member.

"And I'm sure you'll recognise this young man,"

The man slowly pulled down his hood.

"Hello Little Brother."


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter **

Sorry this is so late, I haven't really got a chance to sit down at a computer and write so ... sorry. I know it's a sucky excuse.

**The Road to Forgiveness**

**Chapter Two**

Time stood still. Sasuke seemed rooted to the spot, staring at Itachi like he couldn't believe his eyes.

He snapped out of it soon enough.

"You Bastard," he growled, then leapt at him.

Immediately he was hit with about half a dozen spells in the chest. He went down like a rock.

Naruto leapt into action, punching and kicking at whoever was closest. It took longer to subdue him, but before long, all three ninjas lay paralysed on the floor.

Dumbledore looked down at them.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this."

Sasuke valiantly tried to struggle against the spells binding him, but only managed in shuffling a few inches to the right.

"You … Bastard…" he forced out.

Severus stepped closer, his wand outstretched.

"We could kill the little traitors now Albus, no-one would know."

Albus stepped in front of him.

"There will be no killing."

"Fine. Where are we keeping them?"

Albus narrowed his eyes.

"We will not be keeping them anywhere."

"Surely…Albus we can't be letting them go!" Severus spluttered, "They tried to kill us!"

Albus ignored him.

"Now if we release you from these spells do I have your word that you will not attack?"

Sasuke glared at him.

Itachi spoke up, "Albus, you know you cannot trust a ninja's word,"

Albus considered.

"Sit them on the chair, I'll explain everything."

Itachi and Severus immediately complied. Albus waved his wand, and ropes appeared, tying them tightly to the chair. They shuddered into place as the paralysis disappeared.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Sasuke growled at Itachi, who had picked him up.

Itachi just ignored him, stepping back and returning to his own seat.

"What's going on?"

Dumbledore turned his gaze to the pink-haired girl, sitting on the far right.

"I'm just about to explain that my dear."

Itachi was just about ready to fall asleep as Dumbledore started his long-winded lecture on what magic was.

He wasn't going to though. Someone had to keep an eye on Sasuke, who was trying to subtly remove the spells.

Studying his brother's face, his thoughts turned dark. What they were doing, it was risky. They could lose it all. And he would be to blame for it all.

What had Albus been thinking, inviting Konoha here? He was very grateful for the man for everything he'd done for him, but it was obvious the man was an idiot. This wouldn't end well for either party.

'Why couldn't the damn man finish already?' Snape asked himself mentally. He wanted to know the important details, like why Uchiha reacted to Itachi like that. Was it possible that he was the brother Albus was talking about? He had said something about them making up, and Uchiha's reaction had been quite violent, as had his companions.

Snape rubbed his side where Naruto had struck him. Bloody ninjas, first Itachi, now this.

Finally Dumbledore finished his speech. Silence echoed his words.

Well since it looked like no one else was going to say anything he might as well.

"How do we know we can trust them Albus?" he smirked mentally at the irritated glare Uchiha was given off at being ignored.

"How do we know we can trust _you_, deatheater?"

Curse that stupid Uchiha; purebloods can be such brats.

He turned to glare at him.

Sasuke glared right back.

"Why have you let that _thing," _Sasuke gestured to Itachi with his head, "In here? I thought you were all about the light."

Snape smirked. Finally someone was putting Itachi in his place. Shame it had to be a dark pureblood brat.

He glanced at Itachi, who merely rolled his eyes in a bored manner. Severus smirked mentally, Itachi may have been good at many things, but Severus held the trophy for occulmency. It was child's play to tell that Itachi was bothered by the ninja's appearance.

"Professor Itachi works for the light side."

Sasuke laughed, high and cold.

"How long has he been fooling you for then?"

He was so immersed in his hatred that he completely missed the subtle changes of expression on the other professor's faces. Sakura, however, didn't.

She made a mental note of this. It seemed the other staff member's didn't know anything of Itachi's past.

Naruto wasn't being quite so observant. His day, which had been looking so good at the beginning, had turned sour. He was confused, tired and worried. What business could an Akatsuki member have here, in this _magic_ place? Were they after him?

"I assure you, I am not fooling anyone," Itachi replied.

Albus glanced from one to the other, taking in Sasuke's hate filled gaze and Itachi's tense one.

"Please, we can settle this non-violently." He turned to Sasuke, "I wish you to continue the mission as though Professor Itachi isn't here. I am quite aware of your past together, but hope we can come to a positive agreement to fight together against our common enemy."

Sasuke sneered.

"You have nothing of value to us, why should we take your offer?"

Itachi smirked right back at him.

"You are on probation Sasuke, one mess up on this mission and you're sentenced to death. Do you really want to mess this up?"

Sasuke's face lost a little colour.

"You can't do that. I'd be the victim here. It wouldn't be my fault."

Itachi smirked full-force.

"And who do you think they're going to believe? The client? Or the traitor? I'd be long gone."

Sasuke hung his head in defeat, thinking it over in his head. He couldn't argue with it. To forfeit this mission was suicide.

"I believe we are at an agreement then. You will work for us? No staff member will try and hurt you and in turn you are to attack no-one. The rest of the rules still apply. Failure to comply will result in an end to the mission and as I believe, death for you," Albus directed his last question towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down.

"Fine. Just get that _thing_ away from me."

Itachi leant back in his chair.

"That's Professor Itachi to you, Uchiha."


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

_I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers, you've really helped me a lot and I hope this chapter will have improved thanks to your constructive criticism. _

_Also, I was reading 'Holding Destiny With Your Own Two Hands' by MkofGod, which is an amazing story and you should read it, which gave me the inspiration for this chapter._

**The Road of Forgiveness**

**Chapter Three**

After the meeting in the hall was finished, Dumbledore led the ninjas through a small corridor leading off the Great Hall. Sakura looked around memorising her surroundings. The suit of armour in the corner, the numerous windows, the various doors along the corridor.

She didn't know quite what to make of this mission. It was obvious that Sasuke knew a lot about this _magic_ stuff, but Itachi being here was one thing none of them had counted on.

For that matter, why was Sasuke here? He still hadn't answered that question – merely distracting them with talks of magic and the like.

He must want to stay in the village, or he would have attempted to kill Itachi the minute he was free of his binds.

She quietly observed him, frowning.

He was tense in the shoulders, eyes darting around, taking in windows and exits, keeping an extra eye on the old wizard leading them. His face was unreadable.

Naruto, noticing her frown, slapped her on the back, grinning widely.

"How 'bout this huh Sakura! Magic!"

His smile wilted as she turned her death glare on him.

He held up his arms in mock surrender.

"I'm only saying!"

The old man smiled patronisingly at them, Sakura unhappily noticed.

'Great' she thought 'More old men to ridiculously treat her like a child'

Sasuke rolled his eyes at them, before stopping suddenly in the middle of the corridor.

Sakura blinked.

She couldn't possibly be seeing what she thought she was seeing.

There was _a ghost_ standing in the middle of the corridor. Noticing her stare, the ghost nodded at her, smiling and continued on his way.

Sasuke said nothing and started walking again, leaving her and Naruto standing gob-smacked.

The old man was smiling at them.

"Ghosts, wonderful things aren't they?"

He smiled even larger at the unbelieving look Sakura gave him.

Finally, they reached their destination. The old wizard said goodbye at the door, after giving the directions back to the Great Hall (as if they didn't know, they'd all memorised the way …. well maybe not Naruto) and requesting them to be there by eight O'clock.

* * *

Sakura gingerly opened the door, not knowing what to suspect.

Fortunately, there weren't any surprises behind the door, instead three beds and a wardrobe.

Suddenly overcome with wariness, Sakura quickly entered the bathroom and changed for bed. In the other room she could here the boys doing the same.

All three immediately went to sleep when they hit the bed.

* * *

Severus tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Albus to return. He wanted to know what was going on, he felt Itachi knew something he didn't. Something important.

Speaking of Itachi, the man hadn't said anything since the encounter. Rather, sitting staring into space in deep thought.

Unable to keep quiet any longer, Severus broke the silence. He stood up and pushed his face right in front of Itachi's. His chair clattered on the floor.

"What do you know about the ninjas?" he demanded.

Itachi merely leant back and looked away. He didn't say anything.

"Severus! Stop that!" McGonagall intervened.

Snape ignored her, but stepped back and sat down again, still glaring at Itachi.

"I too am curious about your connections with the ninjas Itachi," Flitwick said, after a short period of silence.

There were mumblings of agreement among the members of staff. McGonagall said nothing, but looked disapproving.

Itachi sighed.

"He...Sasuke...it's complicated," he started tentatively. The others remained quiet, waiting for him to finish. "I committed an unforgivable crime...he hates me for it. I guess I knew he would react like that...but, well..." he faltered.

Severus sneered.

"Is he your brother or not?"

Itachi turned his black eyes to meet Severus'.

"Yes."

The silence that followed echoed around the Hall.

Severus sat back, contemplating the latest development.

Brothers? Was the unforgivable crime Itachi's turn to the light side? No. It couldn't be that. Uchiha's reaction had been too strong. Whatever Itachi had done was much worse.

He smirked, 'Interesting'

* * *

_Not a very long one I'm afraid, but I just thought this was a good place to stop. Hopefully another chapter should be up soon though._


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

_Umm, not really any excuses for this one…so lets just get on with the story._

**The Road of Forgiveness**

**Chapter Four**

Severus woke up at seven O'clock the next morning and was relatively surprised, but pleased to find Sasuke Uchiha sitting on the edge of the Head Table in the Great Hall picking at his breakfast.

Sasuke looked up at the sound of footsteps echoing around the otherwise silent hall, and, seeing who it was, merely returned to his plate.

Snape scowled inwardly. So that was how it was going to be then? So be it.

He swept up the long passage between the bare Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, ignoring the only other person in the room.

Settling himself in the chair immediately to the left of the Headmaster's, it was a while before he made any attempt to talk to his companion.

Finally though, after a long silence, Severus couldn't wait any longer.

"I am sure you recognise me, Uchiha."

Wordlessly, Sasuke bowed his head in response.

"Then you must know I am skeptical of where you allegiance lies."

Snape looked for imperceptible flicker of smugness that would tell him of Uchiha's loyalty to the Dark Lord. He was faintly surprised then when, instead, Uchiha raised his head and looked him in the eyes.

"I am loyal to those who pay me, I care nothing of your petty wars," he paused, "The Dark Lord was a mistake. I do not wish to repeat it."

Then he carried on eating as if nothing had happened.

Severus mused over what he had learned. The boy wasn't lying. That was for certain. A quick legilmens had confirmed that, and Uchiha knew that when he looked into his eyes. So if he wasn't with the Dark Lord and didn't care about Light or Dark … what was his problem with Itachi?

The arrival of the ninja girl interrupted his thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He smirked when Uchiha gave a barely noticeable shudder. As the girl sat down and started to babble to the silent Uchiha he decided he'd lost his appetite. How many times had Lily done the same to him?

* * *

When Naruto woke up the room was empty. Sakura's bed was already neatly made and his clothes that were previously strewn all over the floor had been kicked into his general space.

Groaning, he got up and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. Glancing up, he saw the pink words written in lipstick across the mirror.

'Next time clean up your stuff Idiot.'

"I can clean up after myself, I was just tired," he defended himself.

"I'm sure you can dear,"

Naruto screamed.

"What the…?"

The voice sighed. "Another muggleborn? I'm the mirror dear,"

Naruto quickly decided he'd washed enough and left the room hastily.

After the ninjas had eaten and were suitably dressed, they were addressed by Professor McGonagall and taken to a spare classroom (not that any were being used as it was the summer holidays).

"Your school books and likewise equipment has already been taken care of," she explained, "The only matter that remains is your wands. I suppose Mr Uchiha already has one," she frowned slightly, "So we only need two wands. In light of recent events," Her nostrils flared, "The Headmaster has deemed it unwise to travel to Diagon Alley. As such, Mr Ollivander is here to sort out the wands,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. They'd be ages if that old crackpot was fixing Sakura and Naruto with them. Whilst Naruto and Sakura were trying out the wands, he absent-mindedly reached into his pocket and pulled out his own wand. It was approximately 11 inches long and a deep black colour all over. Not exactly the best wand for an undercover mission to protect a light client. Still, it was a fine one all the same, Sasuke mused. The Dark Lord had told him it had a unicorn hair core. It still intrigued him now. A pure wand for a tainted killer.

He was so preoccupied that he failed to see Ollivander approaching him.

"An interesting wand that," Sasuke snapped his head up.

"Yes. It is." He put it away again, ignoring the curious looks from his team-mates.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day practising magic (or in Sasuke's case learning which spells were illegal and which weren't) and it wasn't until dinner that they took a break. Every Professor necessary for the various subjects they would be taking had came in. All except Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sasuke dreaded that.

When they had finished dinner, they returned to the room for the final subject. Tension filled the room and even Naruto noticed the atmosphere and was tactful enough not to comment. They waited in silence for ten minutes before the door swung violently open. However, it was Snape, not Itachi, standing in the threshold.

"I'm afraid Professor Itachi is on a secret mission at this current moment in time and is unable to tutor you. I," he sneered, "I have been asked to teach in his place."

With that, he began the lesson. Sasuke, already knowing most of the stuff, turned his attention to his companions. Sakura was listening with rapt attention, whilst Naruto seemed to be trying very hard to keep awake. Sasuke didn't blame him, listening to that man speak was one of the most boring experiences in his life (beaten by that ghost Professor earlier). Although, his life was so fast-paced that sitting still for half an hour bored him. He didn't deny that he did know his stuff though. After all, who could teach the defence against the Dark Arts better than one who practised them himself?

Finally they were done. Sasuke didn't wait up for pleasantries; he swept out of the room as fast as he could. Not quite fast enough however, as he still heard the whispered conversation between his two team-mates.

"What's up his ass?" He could practically hear Naruto raising his eyebrows.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura's prissy voice, "Professor Itachi."

"Why do they call him that anyway? Shouldn't it be Professor Uchiha?" Wow. Had Naruto actually asked an intelligent question?

"You're impossible." But, of course, Sakura knew better, "Itachi doesn't want to be associated with that name. I don't think he even told anyone here that Sasuke-kun and him were brothers."

The last thing he heard before he was out of earshot was Naruto exclaiming, "They're brothers?"

He glowered at the wall.

Severus heard this conversation too and smirked. Excellent. He approached them carefully.

"Did you just say that Itachi's name is actually Uchiha?"

Sakura shuffled uncomfortably.

"Yeah that's right. Sasuke-kun and him are brothers."

Severus faked a look of surprise.

"But Itachi told us his family was all dead."

Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, and he would definitely know that seeing as he…"

A shoe stamping down on his foot interrupted him.

"Ouch, Sakura what was that for?"

Sakura ignored him, instead smiling sweetly at Severus.

"I'm sorry, it's late we'd better get going." She ran out of the classroom as fast as she could, pulling Naruto behind her.

Severus cursed softly when he was completely alone. He was so close. But, he vowed, he would find out sooner or later.

* * *

The next morning Itachi woke up slowly, his mind already analysing the problem at hand. Once he had completed his mission last night he had spoken to Dumbledore, who had told him that today he was to 'make up' with his brother.

Itachi had immediately scrapped the idea and eventually they had come to a compromise. If Itachi and Sasuke could manage to stand in the same room without a disaster happening, he was off the hook.

So, all he had to risk was Sasuke ruining his new-found life here (after all it wasn't actually possible for the kid to kill him) and tell his colleagues of his past crimes. He needed some blackmail to hold over him.

Resignedly, he started the long walk to dinner, his mind furiously trying to work out a peaceful solution to his problem.

When he entered the hall at gone past seven, everyone was already sitting in their regular seats (the Head's table having been extended to include seats for Team seven) and were helping themselves to dinner. Making his way up past the House tables he sat down to the right of McGonagall, ignoring the subtle stiffening of the ninjas' bodies.

"Soup Itachi?" McGonagall held up a ladle filled to the brim.

"Please."

Then silence. The air was tense and no-one wanted to be the one to disturb it. Sasuke hadn't moved or caused any trouble, but even civilians could sense the killing Intent wafting off him. Obviously his team-mates could feel it a little too strongly as they were giving him strange looks. Sasuke didn't act on his feelings however, and when food was finished merely stood and left the room.

Itachi smiled as he left. It seemed Sasuke was still worried about the whole execution – traitor thing, it wasn't the best way of keeping Sasuke at bay but it worked for now.

As the Kyuubi host and the girl left the room Itachi slowly tilted his head to smile at Albus, who sighed. So much for his make-up scheme, Sasuke had unwittingly helped Itachi by his tenuous control.

He only had to manage nine months without a fight. Easy, right?

After the ninjas had left, Albus held a meeting. He leant forward onto the table looking down the line at all the other teachers.

"Well, what do you think?"

* * *

I'd just like to say thanks for all the people who reviewed, even though I haven't updated this for months. I don't actually plan for this story to stop, but sometimes I just can't think of anything to write. Hopefully this'll stop when I get to the more interesting part.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

_Can I just say before you read this chapter that this is before Sakura knows about the Kyuubi. Sasuke does though._

**The Road to Forgiveness**

**Chapter Five:**

"_Well what do you think?"_

Albus gazed at them all over steepled fingers.

"McGonagall?"

The stern woman hesitated.

"They're quick studies, even that blond kid who spent over an hour trying to get _'Wingardium Leviosa'_ to work."

"But what about them as people?"

He stared at her with those piercing blue eyes and she finally relented. She had been against the ninjas coming here.

"They seem nice enough. They act just like children, Mr Uzumaki and Miss Haruno arguing all the time. But Uchiha..." She trailed off, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Itachi.

There was a short silence as everyone turned expectantly at Itachi. He sighed.

"Sasuke's got a lot on his mid at the moment. He wasn't expecting my appearance here, and along with his probation and normal paranoia I imagine he's a little stressed. Just give him a chance."

McGonagall nodded looking slightly appeased.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask, what is he on probation for? Is it anything serious?"

Itachi mentally winced.

"...betraying the village..."

There was an uproar.

"And you didn't see fit to mention this before?"

"A traitor? Albus please, you can't allow this?"

"What is he still doing alive?"

Everyone shut up and stared at Snape.

"Are you suggesting," McGonagall asked, her voice quivering, "That we kill him? We are not barbarians Snape."  
Snape rolled his eyes.

"No, I meant why hasn't his village killed him? That's the normal practice in these villages isn't it?" He directed his last question at Itachi, who nodded and smiled wryly.

"He's an Uchiha, the last in their eyes. They can't afford to kill him. And Konoha was always the most lenient village."

"And what exactly," Snape sneered, "makes an Uchiha so indispensable?"

Itachi smirked and leaned back mockingly on his chair.

"Why Severus, someone would think you cared."

He was rewarded with an ugly look.

"The Uchiha clan was one of the oldest and well-respected clans in the village." He glanced around at their faces which had all turned solemn. "Everyone knew that if an Uchiha came you were saved. Because the Uchiha were granted a special gift. You know what I'm talking about don't you Snape."

He met his eyes and allowed a bit of the blood-red sharingan to bleed through. Snape flinched back as if struck.

"Moving on," Albus interrupted, glaring disapprovingly at Itachi, "Does anyone else have anything to say?"

No-one spoke.

"Right then. This meeting is over. Feel free to prepare for the student's arrival tonight."

Everyone stood.

"Ah Itachi, I would like a word with you."

He waited before everyone had left the hall before speaking again.

"Your brother." He didn't elaborate. He didn't need to.

Itachi ran his fingers through his hair, looking much older than his 20 years.

"I really have no idea if this 'peace' will stay. I used to be able to pretty much guess what he was thinking but now," he paused and glanced at Albus, "I don't know why he wants to stay in Konoha. I keep trying to think of a reason but each one is more unrealistic than the next."

The look Albus threw him was loaded. Itachi didn't like mentioning it but Albus knew he was a genius. And if he couldn't work out the motives of the one he knew best, well, that was something to worry about. What could have changed Sasuke's mind enough for him not to attack his worst enemy over a village he had already cut ties with?

* * *

Naruto whistled shrilly as he wandered aimlessly through the many corridors of Hogwarts. He still didn't quite know what to think of it, or even the situation. He wasn't going to ask Sasuke about it though. He may be a little dim at times but he did have a survival instinct thank you. It was all just a little overwhelming at the moment, but he was sure that would pass soon enough.

Meanwhile, he had to find something to entertain himself. He fingered his wand and glanced at the suit of armor to his right. Yes, that would do nicely. And conveniently enough, he'd heard the rest of the student body were to arrive tonight. A smile split his face and he scampered off to fetch his tools.

* * *

Sakura was not in a good mood. In fact she was furious. After all of the sudden revelations last night she hadn't really thought about it, but now it came to, she was spitting with fury. She may have decided that she was going to be a proper ninja now, but damn it that did not mean she was going to let herself go.

Sasuke hadn't even let her pack, all she'd had was the lipstick in her pocket. With out so much as a sorry either! He hadn't even explained what he was doing here. Unlike Naruto, Sakura wasn't an idealist. She didn't really believe that he actually wanted to come back, and she couldn't bring herself to forgive him. No matter how much she wanted to forget all about him leaving and hurting her, she couldn't. She knew that things would never go back to how they used to be. She only hoped Naruto would figure that out soon, so as not to hurt too bad.

Enraptured in her pessimistic thoughts, she failed to notice the very person she was thinking about sneaking up behind her.

"Boo!" Two hands suddenly appeared gripping at her shoulders. She screamed, high and loud, whilst simultaneously swinging around and punching out with her fist. Naruto flew backwards with a yell and crashed into the floor some feet away.

"Naruto! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

He groaned as he tried to stand, clutching his nose. A steady stream of blood dripped from underneath his fingers. Sakura winced in sympathy, she'd heard the bones snap.

"Naruto come here, I'll heal that..." she faltered as she watched him take his hands away from his face. He wasn't hurt. There was no sign of him ever having broken his nose and the once heavy stream of blood had already dried up. In fact, the only evidence that she'd ever hit him at all was the dried blood that covered his face and hands.

But that wasn't possible. She'd heard the bones snap, she hadn't pulled back at all. He'd flown backwards, how could he possibly be uninjured?

"Naruto?" she asked.

He stopped wiping his hands on his clothes and glanced up at her.

"What just happened?"

He looked confused.

"I snuck up on you and you hit me. Are you okay Sakura-chan?"

She waved away his question.

"Your nose was broken wasn't it?"

He seem to realise where this line of questioning was going because he looked down suddenly, busying himself with wiping his hands again.

"I heal fast," he mumbled.

"No-one heals that fast."

Naruto raised his head. "Well I do," he spat.

Sakura took a step back. She'd never heard him speak like that before. He seemed to notice her bewilderment because he forced a smile.

"Come on, we've still got the grounds to explore right?"

Her eyes raked over his face before she hesitantly smiled back.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm feeling a little weird." She must have imagined the flash of anger and frustration in his eyes. After all, this was Naruto, he never felt like that. Especially not towards her. He had no reason to. Not like Sasuke-kun.

She never even noticed his smile was fake.

* * *

So what do you think? I'm a bit hesitant about this one really because it was meant to develop Naruto's and Sakura's characters. Most other fanfictions including Sakura portray her so different from the manga and I wouldn't to try and get them as close to the manga as possible. Same with the Itachi, although I had to make him a little more open because he's no longer surrounded by criminals. Please review and tell me how well I did.

Also, I'm not really sure what pairings (if any) I should include in this story, so if you have a personal preference can you please review and tell me.


End file.
